monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Lamia (Zombie)
Queen Lamia (Zombie), or Aria Lamia as a companion, is a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is part of the Cirque du Croix. Biography in Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. Heading over to the Devastated Plains, Luka and party use the mysterious Remina Key Card to open the door to the worn down castle and enter. Making their way up, they reach the top and find themselves face to face with two familiar people: La Croix and Kagetsumugi. Upon seeing the crew, Kagetsumugi smirks and departs. If you have Chrome in the party, she asks a question to La Croix… but she merely snaps her fingers and calls out Fernandez, Titania and Roza, fully expecting them to mow down the party. If, however, you managed to force them back, La Croix calls out Queen Lamia, Queen Harpy and Queen Scylla to fight, sure that you'll break. Beat them, and La Croix is amazed, and decides to allow you to speak. Luka asks why she’s siding with Kagetsumugi, to which she replies that its the only way. Chrome or Luka will then present the La Croix Notes from the doomed world to her, and after flipping though it, La Croix finds hope. She passes over the authority of the Cirque du Croix to the party, tells Chrome that she’s grown up, and leaves. Talking to each of the Cirque du Croix recruits them, and the last Advanced Job Item is located on the desk to the right. Monsterpedia Entry “La Croix’s masterpiece creation, consisting of seven zombies. The six main Cirque du Croix members were all obtained by assassination or murder. All of them have undergone intense magical treatments, and have become powerful undead monsters. The calm Queen Lamia was known as the Lamia of Love due to her unusual gentle nature for a Lamia. During her reign, the frequent infighting among Lamias for the Queen’s seat was finally stopped. But she was poisoned along with Queen Scylla at a banquet. Ever since, the internal infighting has resumed, causing the current seat of Queen Lamia to remain vacant.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Snake Punisher' – All Foes, Physical *'Mass Maheal' – All Foes, Magical, No Attribute *'? (Male?)' *'? (Female?)' *'Snake Mouth' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Snake Bust' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Lamia Coil' – One Foe (Luka), Bind ???% *'? (Inti.)' – Rape *'? (Cont.)' – Rape *'Demon Eyes of Petrification' – All Foes, Magical, Petrify 75% *'Waning Moon Dance' – All Allies, Physical Type Null for 3 Turns Strategy All of the Cirque du Croix are weak to Holy and Fire, so make sure to use these elements. As they are a 3 boss team, it is important to make use of their individual weakness in order to survive. These two fights will test you for your team’s ability to adapt to anything (or if you can spam strong Holy/Fire AoE attacks to murder them). Despite her mediocre damaging type moves, Queen Lamia might be the most dangerous of the three. First off, if her Demon Eyes of Petrification hits everyone (and succeeds!), the fight is over. You lose. Silence or mana drain her to prevent this. Next, you might have already begun using it already, but Waning Moon Dance will prevent ALL non magical/auto hit attacks. A physical-heavy team will struggle if she manages to dance it right before they attack. Still dangerous, but perhaps the least worrying, is that she can bind Luka, which is only a problem if you have him on the field and he isn’t being using as bait in the first place. Evaluation Translation Pending… Gallery 80 cirquec st31.png|Living Queen Lamia 80 cirqueb st31.png 80 cirque st31.png Category:Monsters Category:Translation pending Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Group Boss Category:Royalty Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Lamias Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Artificial Category:Cirque du Croix